List of Verbs
4 * 45 (noun/verb) 8 * 86 (verb) A * A (verb) * Alie (verb) * Anda Kala (verb) B * Bag up (verb) * Bail out * Ballin' * Bamboozle * Bang (verb) * Battle * Beat * Beat Juice * Bent * Bitch * Bite * Blow * Blowing trees * Bo jook * Bone * Brain * Break * Break bread (verb) * Break it down * Break off * Bubble * Buck * Bump * Bumrush (verb) * Bun * Bust a U (verb) * Bust grapes (verb) C * Catch a bad one * Catch a case * Catch the vapors * Check out * Chillax (verb) * Chin check * Cock * Coon (noun/verb) * Cop * Cop my steezy * Crack a brew * Crank (noun/adjective/verb) * Creep * Cruise * Cut D * Duck (verb) * Dig (verb) * Dip (verb) * Done (verb) * Drop (noun/verb) * Drop / throw bows (verb) * Drop bombs (verb) * Drop it like it's hot (verb) * Drop science, drop knowledge (verb) * Dropping a dime (verb) * Dumm (verb) * Dusting (verb) E * Escalade (noun/ verb) F * Fake jacks (verb) * Feel (verb) * Fiend (verb/noun) * Flaking (verb) * Flamboasting (verb) * Flex (verb) * Flicc With Someone (verb) * Floss (verb) * Flunk it (verb) * Freak (verb) * Freestyle (verb) * Front (verb) * Fuck (noun/verb/interjection) G * Gaffle * Gaffled * Game * Gank * Gasface * Get XXX'd (verb) * Get burned (verb) * Get busy (verb) * Get some (verb) * Get/give props * Ghostride * Glazing (verb) * Glemmin' (verb) * Go off (verb) * Grip grain (verb) H * Hawk (noun/verb) * Highside (verb) * Hit a lick (verb) * Hush (noun/verb) I * Ice Grill (verb) * Ill (verb/adjective) J * Jack (verb/noun) * Jet (verb) * Jock (verb/noun) * Juice (verb/noun) * Jump the broom (verb/interjection) L * Lean (verb/noun) * Lease (verb) * Lick a shot (verb) M * Mack (noun/verb) * Marinate (verb) * Mean muggin (verb) * Mosh (verb) * Murk (verb/adjective) P * Pack (verb) * Pep (verb/noun) * Perp (noun/verb) * Pimp pens * Pistol Whip * Play * Play ball * Player hating * Plead the 5th * Pon * Pop * Pop lock * Poppin' tags (verb) * Popping collars * Popping trunk * Puff lye R * Rack (verb) * Rap (noun/verb) * Represent (verb) * Rock (noun/verb/adjective) * Run with (verb) S * Sag (verb) * Sagging (verb) * Scheme * Screw * Serve * Set tripping * Shit * Shitkick * Simp (noun/verb) * Sipping lean * Sipping syrup * Skeet (verb/adjective) * Skeet skeet skeet (verb) * Slang * Slob * Smoke (verb) * Snatch (verb/noun) * Spittin' * Squalie * Squeeze the trigger * Step off * Step up * Stomp (verb) * Stroll * Sweat * Sweat the technique * Swing low T * Talking Jazz (verb) * Thizz (verb) * Thizzin' (verb) * Thug (noun/verb) * Tippin' (verb) * Tipping * Touch (verb) * Tripping (verb) * Twurk (verb) U * V * Visa (verb) W * Wack (verb/adjective) * Walk someone down (verb) * Wet (verb) * Wile out (verb) X * Xerox (verb) See Also * Hip-Hop culture * List of Nouns * List of Verbs * List of Adjectives * List of Interjections * List of Common Terms in Hip-Hop Category:Verbs Category:Terms Category:Lists